


Somewhat Damaged.

by RickedFanfics



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bloodlust, Father/Son Incest, Fuck I miss chandler already, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Multi, Past Sexual Abuse, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Rough Trade, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickedFanfics/pseuds/RickedFanfics
Summary: I want to prove my father wrong always.Prove too him that I’m not that same little damaged boy; that’s gay, raped and weak, who needs too be protected by daddy.I have wants that, Daryl can’t fix anymore because of my dad, that no man can fix because it’s become‘to much’ in daddy word’sBut Negan, he’s rough and dominate, and does whatever he wants with ease. A real man, and I want him.And dad, you won’t have control of it, at all.





	1. Scud Books

                                                

 

 

Chapter one  
Scud Books  
Carl’s Pov

 

 

“Rick.” Carl tenses on his bed, he can hear his mother calling dad as the front door opens and closes. The ‘clanking’ of his father’s boots against moms clean tile floor, tells the young boy that his parents are in the kitchen, talking about me, and what I did. Carl’s already ashamed it, he already told mom why and how he feels, by why tell dad, he’ll hate me. Carl waits for the fight too start, but this time, it’s going to be about me, and my sinful deeds.

Why did I do that, I’m so stupid, Carl pulls his legs up into his chest. My best friend, I wonder what he’s going through, I hope he’ll even talk to me after this. Will his mom, she was the one who walked in on us? Carl sniffs and wipes his eyes, heart racing listening to his mom yelling, his dad stumping up the wood stairs down the hall and to my room. The door slams open, making Carl jump.

“Leave him alone Rick! I told you what happened don’t push it-” Rick shoves her hands off his arm.

“Leave me alone with my faggot-ass son Lori!” Rick stomps over to the boy pointing at him.

“I will not have this.” Rick’s angry eye’s pierce into the boys pure blue ones as he points.

“Rick-” Lori says slowly, eyeing her son, Carl swallows and looks at his mom and nods, he can do this, he can handle it.

“Leave!” Rick yells through clenched teeth, back turned to his wife eye’s on Carl.

“I love you Carl.” She says while shutting the door, Carl swallows back the lump in his throat and bows his head, listening to the door shut. Now alone with his father. Trying so hard to find something to distract himself from his father.

“What where you thinking, what did you even do, all I know is you ‘did something’ sexual with a boy, Carl, I will not have this happening, you know my rules.”

Rick stands staring down at the boy. Carl shrugs and shakes his head, dad will never know how to love, if he can’t love mom, then there’s no way he’ll love me, not when I like my own gender. I’ll just be another reason for why he wants to leave us, above all his laws and rules.

“All I was thinking, dad, was it felt good, so I did what I did, I forgot about your rules.” Carl frowns and swallows, thinking about all the times him and his best friend fooled around.

The very first time I asked Danny, was while laying down for bed, right here, as we palmed each other. I asked if I could see it, I told him, if he didn’t want to he just had too say.  
But he let me, I licked it and sucked it, and he made the funniest sounds, that, Carl just keep going, till clear gunk spilled.

That was their first time and Carl loved it, Even if they didn’t know what they were doing.  
Google and lying that they were eighteen to watch gay porn together, helped, it felt good and right too Carl. And that’s just how it is for him.  
Carl may have left a lot out, but he told all that to his mom. She was so understanding, so loving, and cried with me. But my dad, I can’t understand him. Where’s his humanity and love, he’s the towns loved sheriff, yet they do love him for his law keeping and rules.

“Carl you’re only ten, what would you know about feeling good.”

“Touching each other ,down there, it felt good, I liked sucking it, I like him, so what, I’m gay I don’t care. Mom doesn’t care. There’s plenty of gay kids around here dad, it’s not like I’m the first one too come out in town, God I promise I won’t taint daddies reputation I follow all your rules-”

Rick does something that catches Carl off guard, he slapped him, hard. Carl holds the side of his face, eye’s swelling with tears, throat tight and sore. As his dad yells, how-

“You’re nasty! God would never accept that, I would never want that as a son! You’re a useless faggot! I’ll never accept it, I’ll never accept you!” Rick yells close into his face, Carl can’t take it he covers his ears, it hurts, not physically, but mentally, he doesn’t want his dad to hate him.

The door opens and Lori comes running in, pushing Rick away from the bedside and fights him down the stairs. They fight with words, his dad, occasionally bangs his fist against the walls, and throws things like picture frames, pillows, vases, whatever’s nearest. Mom tends to always go to the dishes, throwing and breaking glass, every few weeks they’re re-placed. When things came to a calm, mom knocks at my door.

“I know pizza every week isn’t the best, but I got you’re favorite kind.” Carl smiles at his mom letting her in, as she talks walking to the bed laying out the box of pizza, opening the lid and placing the bread sticks and sauces on it.

“Get our drinks made baby.” Carl grabs the cold two-liter of Dr. Pepper and two red plastic cups from his mothers hands. Carl walks it over to his desk, careful opening the soda, he fills the cups up and brings them over to the bed, handing one over to his mom and sits opposite of her with a grin.

“Thank you mom, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” She smiles while taking a bite of pizza, sipping her drink after.

“You’d live honey, just like you are right now, I made you, but you’re going to make your own life, and you’re going to live it too the fullest baby.” Carl smiles and takes a bite of his pizza, chewing and thinking.

“Where’s dad at?” Carl asks after swallowing, picking off a pepperoni and eating it.

“I called Shane, he came and picked him up.” Carl groans and places his pizza down onto the greasy cardboard.

“Shane, huh.” Carl asks, rubbing his oily fingers, worry laced in his voice. Lori frowns and puts her own pizza down.

“Carl, Shane’s nothing like your father, he’s your godfather and he loves you, I’ve known him for a long time. He’s nothing like your dad, I promise, he’ll love you just the same after he finds out.” Lori sighs, waving her hand picking up her pizza and eating while talking.

“Okay now, lets change the subject, I talked to Danny’s mother.” Lori says, covering her full mouth. Carl straights up. Listening in for what his mom has to say, what his, boyfriends, mom has to say.

“Yeah?” Carl swallows. Blinking maybe to much then normal while leaning in.

Lori swallows her bite and licks her lips. “She doesn’t mind you two being together-” Carl stands and jumps around grinning while doing a little chant (go Carl, oh, oh, go Carl).

“Yes, oh thank you mom!”

“But.” Lori interjects, pointing out her index finger, Carl slumps to a stop and looks at his mom.

“But what?” Carl asks in a whiney voice, wondering what it could be, tilting his head.

“No . . . no sexual things Carl.” Carl frowns and looks away, crossing his arms, face hot. The one thing I like doing with him.

“Why?” Carl asks with a disappointed voice, Lori frowns at her son, putting her pizza down again.

“You’re to young too do those kinds of things Carl, and I agreed with her, maybe in four or five years, but, ten, honey you are to young for that kind of stuff. Even if it ‘feels’ good.” Lori sighs and bows her head.

“look honey, I know your body may, react, that way, but every human body is like that Carl, male and female. It feels good and lasts only so long, that you’re chasing a high?” Carl hot faced, nods. He doesn’t have one person to talk too about this, and Google only helps so much.

“Do you know what it’s called Carl?” Carl swallows and nods. “An orgasm.”

Lori snorts and grins a small grin, covering her mouth, “Yes, you got that one down then. What don’t you know?” Carl sighs and sits on the bed now, grabbing his bitten slice of pizza, munching on it before saying.

“Sex.” Lori coughs up her own bite and swallows it back down.

“What!? What do you need to know, other then you’re too young yet.”

“Yeah I got that already mom!” Carl frowns at his raise of the voice, “Sorry, it’s just. . .When I. . when I’m old enough, are the. . Can you. .never mind.” Lori sighs.

“Anally, Carl, your backside is the entry when you’re gay, and you, are absolutely way to young too even try, so lets again, change the subject.” Carl bites his tongue, not wanting to let out that he already knows that, and thanks her for changing the subject to the end of the school year and if I’m doing well on my tests.

Later that night, me and mom sit in the living room watching the news about a mother killing her kids, mom mad and upset at the thought that a mother would do such a thing. The sound of a car driving up on the driveway sends chills up Carl’s spine, he stands, ready to leave too his room. But his mom grabs him by the arm.

“Carl, It’s fine, everything, will be fine, I promise.” Her smile is genuine, so Carl sits back down, trying hard to pay attention too the news, instead of the door opening and closing, or the loud boasts laugh of his father and Shane.

“Man, your drunk, I’m taking you right to bed.” Shane clearly says in his Texan-tone he must not have drank, dad groans.

“Nooo, I-I -I’m havna good time.” Rick groans and walks right into the living room, Carl tenses eye’s fixed on the TV’s screen. Lori smiles, stands and walks over to Rick.

“Come on Rick lets head up to the room, I have something for you.” Carl’s mom purrs to his father, Rick grins at his wife as they make there way out of the living room. Not in a happy couple kind of way.  
Carl can feel his face heat up, as Shane chuckles and sits down next to the him.

“Your dad is sauced, the moment he hit’s the bed it’ll be lights out.” Shane says while chuckling, moving his arm around the boys shoulders, tucking him under his arm into his side.

“Your dad was telling me what happened.” Carl tenses under the mans built arm.

“Look I know I’m nasty and gross, I get it, I’ve-” Carl try’s to push away but the man keeps a firm grip.

“Carl, You are none of that kid, the only thing I don’t like is him hit’n you. You do you, and what feels right of course, you’re a beautiful boy, I know a lot guys will like you.” Carl can feel his face flush.

“You think so?” Carl asks biting his bottom lip, moving his legs up onto the couch curling into the mans side.

“I know so kid, but no rushing things, you are still just a kid.” Shane grins down at the boy and Carl smiles back hugging Shane’s side.

“Thank you Shane, this means everything to me.” Shane kisses the top of Carl’s head.

“I’m glad to be of help doll. Now what the fuck is this shit you’re watching.” Shane grabs the remote and clicks the channel to family guy, making Carl laugh.

-  
The next day Carl felt like the world had been lifted off his shoulders, until his mother picked him up from school, and told him that his father was shot.  
-

Three days later Carl visited the hospital after school, a vase full of flowers in hand

“Dad, I’m so sorry, I promise, I won’t touch another male, I’ll- I’ll be whatever you want me too be dad, I’ll follow all of your rules, just please, wake up.” Carl places the vase of flowers next to the other three, this time it’s a more colorful bunch then plain red roses. Carl sits down in the empty chair next to his dad’s side.

“Dad, the news has become wired, crazy, people are eating and killing each other, they can’t be killed, they haven’t found out why or how yet. . . Dad I’m scared, everyone around here is either getting sick or moving, packing and leaving, your, town. If you were up dad, you could help calm everyone around here.” Carl sniffs and wipes his nose.

“I’m so sorry dad, I love you, no matter what happened, I love you. . .We may have to leave dad. . .I need you, mom needs you.”  
-

Carl’s scared, hot and sad. Stuck on the packed highway with mom and Shane and a ton of others he doesn’t know.

“Mom, what about dad, I don’t want to leave him.” Carl asks again, he knows he’s bugging her by asking so much, but he needs to know, she hasn’t really given him a straight answer of ‘yes’ or ‘no’ Lori rubs her face, and frowns.

“Look Carl, Shane told me he made sure his room was shut and locked, he’s fine, he’ll make it, but you won’t make it if you keep worry about him.” Shane walks up and pats the boys back.

“It’s okay kid. Your dad will be fine, lets get ready for nightfall Lori, I have a feeling where’re going to be here for minute.”  
-

Two weeks passed, and people are now eating each other, we call them walkers, the dead, and all they want, is to eat.  
It took Carl a while to understand this, too just wrap his mind around it.  
What could have happened to make this happen, that’s all Carl wants to know.

How was it that last month, he was going to school and worrying about being gay, and now he has to worry about not getting eaten and killed. Carl can’t think about it, instead, he try’s to gain enough courage to talk too the Dixon brothers, two unique souls his dad would’ve hated. . .  
The only problem is, mom won’t let him out of sight, unless she’s off with Shane.  
Carl’s not dumb, he knows what they’re doing, and even if he’s still worried about dad, he likes seeing his mom kind of happy.

Which only makes him feels worse, like on days like these, they’ve been out there for sometime. Carl blushes thinking about the third day as a group, he didn’t like being without his mom, so he went looking for her and Shane- seeing that they where both missing. He almost ran in on them, if he didn’t call out for his mom, he would have walked right on them, god that was embarrassing.

Carl laughs to himself, while sitting and drawling in his notepad. It was one of the things he brought along with him, when being rushed out of the house. The reason why, is because Danny had a drawling in it, it wasn’t much, a silly heart with a smile on it. But it means something.

“What-cha drawling today kid, another walker for me?” Daryl asks with his toothy grin, while sitting next to the boy, on the wood rotting log holding a hot cup of coffee, just off the fire that Carl had watched him make without the man noticing.

“Kinda, I’m adding color to that last one I showed you, Dale had a pack of crayons in his van, he’s letting me and Sophia use them. . .” Carl puts the red crayon back into the box. “But she already has a really cool set.” Carl shrugs and wipes the bits of wax off the pencil drawling. The red really making it ‘pop’, Daryl snatches it from it from the youths hands with a grin.

“Man, if only the tattoo shops where still open. . .Hey kid, if I ever did run across a tattoo gun, would ya wanna try to give me some of your digs?” Daryl asks looking over at the boy.

“What, like actually tattoo it?” Carl grins tilting his head, thinking about it.

“Yeah like my own little personal tattoo artist.” Daryl says, flipping through the book now with a raised brow.

“No!” Carl grabs the book, hoping, by all hope, that he hadn’t seen the several ‘naked male’ drawing’s he’s done. Daryl smirks as he takes a sip of his coffee and says.

“I won’t a tell soul kid.” Carl sighs and grins “Thank you Daryl.”

“But if you don’t mind me askin’ , why are you drawling that?” He asks while sipping, chin pointing at the drawling-book in the boys hands, his slang is intoxicating, and how bad I’d loved to play with those soft wispy side-burns. Carl swallows and blinks, looking away from the man, face heating up.

“I’ve always wanted to try doing it with an older man, but I’m too young.” Carl’s says looking down at the dirt, cheeks hot.

“You’re damn right you’re too young, how old are ya, like nine right?” Daryl asks and scratches the back of his head, Carl frowns shaking his head.

“No, I’m almost eleven in June.” Carl answers cockily while putting all his things back into his book bag.

“Oh well then . . .that’s not that bad tho.” Daryl says sipping. “I was ten when I lost my virginity to my-shit maybe that’s not the best story to tell,” The man stops talking and it makes Carl upset so. Carl tilts his head,

“I was caught sixty-nineing my best friend.” Daryl chokes on his coffee and looks over at the boy.

“His mom was pissed and called my mom, she’s the best, my mom, dad hates. . Hated me because of being gay.” Carl sighs and shrugs, it feels so good to finally talk too the one person I’ve been trying so hard to talk too.

“Past tense huh, I’m sorry kid, I get it. My dad is the one who took my virginity. I hated him, it was just me and Marl after he died.” Carl frowns and hugs the mans side, not expecting Daryl to wrap his free arm around him. Carl tucks his nose into crook of the mans side, getting a full whiff sweaty man and Daryl’s own musky scent . Carl closes his eyes and smiles.

“I miss just being next to someone.” Carl whispers, hoping by all hope that the man doesn’t push him away.

“Carl. . .I can’t you’re still to young doll.” Carl shakes his head.

“Nothing sexual, just this, and talking, I only have my mom Daryl, and she’s, well right now she’s off with Shane.” Daryl laughs and Carl pulls back smiling.

“So is that a yes?” Carl asks and Daryl bites his bottom lip, looking around them then leaning in.

“Nothing, and I mean nothing, I don’t agree to first, in my tent, only, when your mom is off with Shane, got it.” Carl grins and nods hugging the man again.

“Carl!” Shane calls from afar, Carl jumps and removes himself from Daryl’s grasps so fast it knocks the mans coffee out of his hand. Carl looks back to see Shane walking up in swift long steps.

“Don’t be bugging the adults, and get back to working on those clothes with your mom would ya.” Carl huffs and grabs his things. He may like mom being happy, but Shane having to ‘play’ part time daddy sucks. Carl sticks his tongue out Shane’s back as he passes by to Dale’s R.V.

Daryl’s flick of the lighter brings Carl’s attention back to him, Carl smirks watching the man smoke while wiping hot coffee off his arms, with his thin cut up button up shirt. His tan skin asking to be touched. Carl bites his bottom lip, watching the man bend over grabbing the jug of lake water for cleaning the cups. But Carl stops him, looking over his scarred back.

“I have to go and do laundry, I can wash it for you. . .If you’d like. .” Daryl puts the jug down and grabs his vest.

“Yeah, I’ll just wear my vest until you’re done.” Carl knows his face has to be red, because it feels so hot.

“H-how did it happen? . . .was it him?” Carl try’s to ask without being offensive. Daryl swallows, his adams-apple bobbing.

“Yeah. .One of the many reasons why I didn’t like him.” Daryl smiles a sad smile at the boy handing over his coffee spoiled shirt.

“You need to go and help your ma kiddo, thank you tho.” Daryl says in a melancholy tone while putting his vest on , Carl gives a sad smile back, not knowing what to say too such an older person, he’s only ever comforted Danny or his mom, but he knew them enough to do so. Carl’s only known him for what, about a four days now.

“You welcome. . .and Daryl, if you ever do run across a tattoo gun, I’m in.” Carl says while standing awkwardly, trying to figure out what to say before leaving. Daryl looks up and flashes his toothy smile, his chest showing.

“I’ll be looking around like a mother-fucker then.” He says, grabbing his empty cup and walking over to the pot, pouring himself another hot coffee, Carl smiles now, eyes gracing over the mans backside, he is really quite handsome, the boy thinks to himself, tilting his head.

“I can’t wait. . . I’ll bring your shirt back when it’s clean.” Is all that he can think to say, as his eyes are fixed on the mans chest now as he walks back over to the log. Daryl nods and puts his fist out, Carl bumps the mans knuckles, trying not to think to hard when Daryl lightly grips his hand, playing with his fingers a minute to long for normal. Carl, with flushed cheeks grabs his bag and waves good-bye with a bright smile, till next time.  
-  
Carl puts his book bag into his shared tent with mom-and sometimes Shane- and walks over to the lake. Holding Daryl’s shirt tight to his chest, taking a good sniff before getting close to where mom Carol and Sophia are washing the groups clothes, everyone has to ‘play’ a part in this group. At least this is what Shane told me. He has to be the groups protector, someone who watches over the others as we do these mindless tasks, like housewife’s and cowboys.

Carl squats down next to his mom and grabs the soap, pouring a good amount of laundry soap on Daryl’s shirt, then he picks a fine rock to rub it against.  
A smile on his face all the while, thinking about Daryl, and what he could maybe do with him. Carl knows he suggested hugging and talking, but god kissing session would probably feel like heaven, and Carl can’t help but wonder how big he is.  
He heats up thinking about it. Danny had put his. . In my. . so many times, but Carl never felt much, Danny side it was really good feeling because ‘I’m tight’.

Carl had tried with one of his moms ‘toys’, she had a shoe box full and he took the smallest one. Now that, that felt, god that felt so good. Embarrassing yeah, but how it felt like it was pushing and pulling everything inside his body, shit. Think of something else, shit, I’m hard.

It wasn’t until nightfall, when everyone leaves to there tents, that mom left to Shane’s, kissing Carl good night, telling him she’ll be back in a few hours. All Carl could think is thank goodness Shane’s tent is far enough away from Daryl’s.

Carl wait’s a good few minutes after his mom leaves, before he pulls out his flashlight and wraps his blanket around him, hoping to help hide the light with it. Using as little light as discreetly as he can, praying not to be seen by anyone in the group. Carl unzips the tent steps out, and zips it back up. His heart feels like it’s beating ten times to fast and his stomach feels like it’s eating it’s self alive. His throat is so tight that it makes it hard to swallow down the nerves. Carl, walks briskly from tree too tree venturing off, hiding behind Dale’s R.V heart thumping because his lights are on, but glad that his curtains closed.

Carl’s mind runs wild with thoughts of being caught, and what he should say if he did. But Carl doesn’t want anyone too mess this night up for him, is all he keeps thinking while sneaking over to Daryl’s tent, moving away from Dale’s R.V past Marl’s little pitched tent, that’s dark and open to no one sitting in it.

Which puts Carl’s nerves at edge, where would he be? Maybe he’s doing the night-watch tonight, seeing that Shane at the moment is fucking my mom. Carl rolls his eyes and keeps on to Daryl’s tent that’s not far off from Marl’s, when Carl gets close enough to the small one person tent. He blushes swallows and licks his dry lips, it’s never or now Carl, let’s do it.

“Daryl?.” Carl whispers nervously while bending down and looking around, making sure no one sees. Daryl chuckles from behind the thin fabric of the dark blue tent as he unzips the opening.

“Come on in doll.” Carl’s heart skips a beat, and his throat tightens again. He licks his chapped lips, and gets onto his knees, crawling over Daryl’s lap to get too the open spot. Daryl’s husky laugh over the sound of the tents zipper closing up sends Carl’s stomach flying. He swallows trying to make his stomach feel better, the tent feels warm and smells of cigarettes, Oh god what did I put myself into.

“I asked Marl if I could use his sleeping bag, so I could make it into one big one, for us, but I didn’t really think you’d come tho.” Daryl says while unzipping the side of the sleeping bag and sliding in.

“Come on doll, don’t get all shy on me now.” Daryl says with a sly smirk, laying on his side, grabbing Carl’s hand to gently pull him down with him.

“My mom said she’s going to be gone for a few hours.” Carl says nervously, while moving into the sleeping bag, not minding the closeness or Daryl’s hand on his back, playing with the hem of his shirt, Carl try’s not to think too hard about anything, but too just be himself, and get what he wants.

“Okay then, cuddles and talking for a few hours it is.” Daryl smirks as Carl turns onto his side facing the handsome man, propping his head up with his elbow and hand. Still not minding Daryl’s hand that’s now on his hip, or how rough his fingertips feel rubbing against his skin now. Carl chews on his lip, god should he ask him for a kiss or go in for it, maybe wait and see where things go.

“What’ca thinking about doll face?” Daryl runs his hand up Carl’s side and grabs his chin. Carl loves being called cute names by him. Only him. Well he’s been the only one to call him those kinds of names, so how would he know.

“Hum?” Daryl persists, leaning in, hand back on Carl’s hip, inching his shirt up. Carl licks his dry lips and sucks in a deep breath before saying.

“I want to do a lot of dirty things with you, and I know you’ll say no, so-

Carl’s cut off by Daryl’s large hand covering his mouth, they listening to Dale walking by with Andrea, a flashlight shining back and forth on the ground as they walk and talk in whispered tones. Carl’s heart skips a thousands beats, his mind screams at him to lick the mans hand, to just dare too. So he does, it’s dark, and they can barely see each other. Daryl moves his hand off of Carl’s mouth and brings it up to his licking up what the boy did.. Carl heats up his groin growing hard.

“Dirty things huh?” Daryl says in such a daring voice while rubbing Carl’s stomach underneath his shirt. Carl nods, face hot, bottom lip raw from chewing on it so hard.

“Tell me I’m allowed to, and I’ll do whatever you want.” Daryl says in almost a whisper leaning in close to Carl’s lips, he’s so close I can smell his breath. It smells like he brushed them, and drank a bit while waiting. Carl leans in brushing his lips against the mans.

“You’re allowed to, I want you too kiss me, and a good few other things.” Carl says, grinning against the mans mouth. Daryl smirks and brushes his lips against the boys, he sighs a sigh of giving in a starts kissing at the boys neck. Nipping and sucking at the youthful skin. Carl’s heart is skipping beats, the feeling of the mans stubbles are electrifying sending so many delicious waves of goose bumps through his body. Carl dips his head back, wanting more, waiting for the right moment to ask for a drink. Trying not to make a sound through it all.

“You don’t know how hard this is for me. Bait to such a willing fish.” Carl grins and raises his head off the pillow to look at the man through the dark.

“I’m the most willing bait Daryl Dixon.” Carl teases back.

Daryl reaches underneath Carl’s head and the pillow and pulls out a jar with clear liquid, he uncaps it and takes a swig, offering it the youth. Who gladly takes it, wants it really.  
Carl sits up and takes the offered jar, he can’t help but smell it, it’s strong whatever it is, but Daryl seems to like it, Carl thinks to himself. So trying not to look like he doesn’t want it he drinks a good swig, he can’t help but cough at the burn. His first drink is with this man, and the strongest kind of. . .

“What is this?” Carl asks tilting his head, wanting another drink, but his throat still hurts from the first.

“Hooch, me and Marl made a batch n’ spilt it half n’ half.”

Carl grins, holding the jar with both hands he takes another drink before handing it back over, the buzz hitting him. Carl feels so light weight and at ease, more like himself, and all he wants is to be sucked off. So he’ll take the chance and ask for it. Carl pulls off his shirt and lays back, spreading his legs unbuttoning his jeans and pulling his zipper down.

“Will the willing fish eat the tempting bait?” Carl says teasingly, licking his lips, tasting the hooch, wanting nothing more then to taste it on the mans tongue instead. Carl rubs at his nipples, twisting and pulling on them trying to make them hard.

“Fuck Carl.” Is all Daryl can say, moving in between the boys legs, hands feeling up the youthful skin, thumbs rubbing over his light rosy pink nipples. Making them as hard as they’ll go at his age, Carl bites his bottom lip, not wanting to make any noise. He wont be the one to spoil his own night.

Daryl leans in and bites and sucks at Carl’s collarbone, making a love bite that can be hidden under the boys shirt, the only ones to know will just be the two. And Carl loves that thought. Daryl’s mouth makes it’s way down to his nipples, he laps his rough cat like tongue over his both buds and nips and pulls lightly at his right nipple, doing the same to his left. Carl runs his hand through the mans soft locks of hair making ringlets with index finger. All while huffing and puffing enjoying the moment.

“More.” Carl asks in a whiny voice, tugging lightly at the mans locks curled in-between his fingers.

“Tell me what you want baby.” Daryl says lapping his tongue over Carl’s navel, making Carl bite his bottom lip, Daryl nips at the youths pelvis.

“Do you want me to play with your little manhood baby?” Daryl asks in such a heated voice, that Carl’s heart almost thumps out of his chest.

“Yeah.” Carl says breathlessly, moving his hand out of the mans hair, wanting to watch him. Daryl pulls down Carl’s jeans, sliding his underwear down with it, stopping them at his knees.  
Daryl bows down and moves his head in between the boys open legs and bottoms.  
Supporting the boys legs on his shoulders as his mouth starts to explore.

Lapping his tongue in between the boys leg creases first, making Carl shiver. Daryl’s rough tongue laps against the boys young -and small- wrinkled sack, suck lightly at each ball. Making Carl gasp more then once, the boy runs a hand through the mans hair.  
Carl loves the way his legs are spread for Daryl to eat him up, Carl thinks to himself. While watching the man move to his member that’s leaking clear pre-come. Daryl licks the little bit up and swirls his tongue around the boys small pink head, making a show of himself, before taking him into his mouth sucking, taking Carl’s breath away. He can’t help it he moans to the feeling, and thrusts his hips up into the mans mouth.

“Oh!” Carl grabs his blanket, and brings it to his mouth, biting down on it hoping too not let anyone hear.

Daryl brings his large hand up to the boys mouth, helping covering it with a strong grip, before pressing his tongue against the boys virgin hole, lapping his tongue up and down, then pressing against his throbbing hole again. Making Carl moan so loud that he’s happy the mans helping him cover it up. Carl holds onto Daryl’s wrist, not wanting him to move his hand from his mouth. Daryl pulls away and smacks him against his cheek and mouth.

“You taste so fucking good doll face, I could stay down here forever.” Carl can only huff back, pulling the blanket out of his mouth.

“Is it okay if I push a finger in you.”  
“Only if you keep your hand on my mouth.” Carl says mischievously with a grinning, Watching in excitement as Daryl spits on his right hands finger and brings his other hand up to the boys mouth.

“Can do baby.” Daryl says grinning back at the boy, before pushing his wet finger against Carl’s throbbing hole. Probing lightly against the soft muscle, Daryl groans licking his lips, making Carl shiver.

“Would I love to take you, but even I have to have my limits.” Daryl says, Carl moans back.

“One day you will.” Carl teases and grunts moving his hand down to play with his member, fuck this is everything. A man in between my legs, wanting me in this way. Finger knuckle deep inside me, curling and moving around, pulling out and back in, his tongue oh god his tongue. Carl roughly tugs at his little cock, wanting to come for the man, thinking about Daryl fucking him. What his cock may look like, Carl sharply inhales and shivers, coming.

Daryl leans in and licks up every little bit Carl had spilt out, making the boy shiver Carl can’t help but enjoy the feeling, Daryl’s finger still moving back and forth inside him as Carl clinches against it, over stimulated and high off his on endorphins, Carl whimpers and tosses his head back and forth. Daryl smirks and leans down and starts to suck, not minding that the boy is already overly stimulated. Daryl moves back and removes his finger so he can pull the boys jeans off all the way. Wanting to see him fully naked.

“Spread your legs for me baby.” Carl does as told, not minding the phone that Daryl pulls out of his back pocket, or Daryl taking photos of him spread out naked like this. Carl’s already hard at the thought of Daryl having photos of him. Is all that runs through Carl’s mind. So he makes the most of it, spreading out wider, so his asshole can be seen, lifting his sack up as told by Daryl. Not expecting Daryl to pull his pants down enough to free his thick veined twitching cock. Carl licks his lips and sits up, scooting in closer to the man on his knees that has a phone in his hand and aimed on the boy. Carl can only assume that he’s recording because it’s light isn’t flashing but staying on .

“Can I touch it?” Carl asks as cutely as he can, index finger close to the mans slit, he’s thick and he has so many veins leading down to his pelvis and sack, Carl analyzes the new subject, while waiting for an answer. Carl looks up at the man tilting his head, doe eyes on the phones camera lens, trying not the mind the small light coming from it.

“Yeah.” Daryl says, giving Carl the go, filming as his small index finger rubs against the mans slit, making Daryl grunt, and his dick twitch, which Carl finds fascinating.

“You’re so big, I wonder what it’d feel like inside me.” Carl says in a heated voice, leaning in, wet pink tongue poking out.

“Hold on stay just like that.” Daryl’s says, Carl does as told and stays still, watching the mans thumb move around, putting it back on the camera. Carl swallows, and blinks, eyes back on the lens, trying not to mind the flashing of Daryl taking photos of his tongue against his cocks head.

“You look so beautiful like that Carl.” That makes the boys heart thump hard against his ribcage, he knows this is bad, this is so bad. If anyone knew, Daryl could get killed, rules do not apply in this world anymore. And Carl wont let that happen, he better not let any of this out. Carl pulls back, not wanting to ruin the mood, but he needs to know.

“Daryl, you wouldn’t show anyone this, right?” Carl thinks about it, he only has his phone out when young are around, does he only like me because I’m a kid? Carl swallows the roughest knot his throat has ever made. Now to think about it, why would he want me?

“No, I keep it on me for my personal use. . .You don’t have to do this, I can delete them if you want.” Daryl sounds hurt, and Carl can’t help but guilty and still want more.

“Can I at least see them, I don’t want any unflattering photos of me?” Carl asks, tilting his head, blinking lightly.

Daryl chuckles and hands the phone to the boy, who flicks through the photos, Carl grins, he look so good like this, his face heats up, eyes on the photo of his pink wet tongue against the mans thick meaty cock. It’s like looking at porn. Carl flicks trough the rest, not meaning to see another boy, that looks younger the me, bent over with come on his back. Carl looks up at Daryl, this means he’s pedophile doesn’t, and I’m naked in front of his throbbing cock. Carl feels dumb, like a fool, of course, Daryl would only want him for his age, not because of who he is. Carl hands the phone over to Daryl with shaky hands, he looks down and frowns.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, I hope ya'll like it, comments help in guiding me the right way this story shall go, so please voice your opinions, they are needed.
> 
> I have a good plan, a plot-line, and a story too share, so stick around.
> 
> Titles will be songs - Scud Books by Hudson Mohawke 
> 
> Enjoy <3


	2. Body Count

Chapter two

Body Count

 

“I should have told you I’m like this. I. . . I just. . .I was scented to sixteen years of prison because of my youngest, he was only nine. . .I would watch him for my ex-girlfriend, she didn’t think anything of it. But every time he’d get on my thigh and rub himself against it, I’d lose it. .” Carl swallows, surprised that he’s so hard.

“Do. . .did you take any photos of him?” Carl’s already involved, he wants to know and see more of the new man he’s found.

“Yeah.” Daryl answers, looking down at his phone.

“Are they on there?” Carl points at the phone, wanting to see, he hopes it is. And to his odd happiness Daryl nods, flicking through the phone, handing it over when it’s found. Carl moves in close, not minding his backside that’s being rubbed against the mans hard cock. Daryl moves behind the boy, and rubs his dick in between his cheeks as Carl looks at the photos that one would find horrible, but he finds that he likes them. The little boy naked on Daryl’s thigh, his cheeks plump and his member is smaller then mine, Carl shivers. Flicking to the next one, the tan little boy is holding his cheeks open too show off his hole.

Carl licks his lips and flicks to the next. A video of Daryl’s cock being played with, with toys, it makes his heart thump, the little boy had no clue what must have been happening , what he was playing with. Carl flicks to the next that sends his heart running. The boy sitting naked on his little bed, come all over his face and hair. Carl hands the phone back, he doesn’t think he can handle seeing more.

“How long ago was this Daryl?” Carl swallows and turns around staring the man in the eyes.

“Right before all hell broke lose in the world. I promised myself not to do it again. . But you came along, and I vowed not to do anything. .but. . .You’re different then the rest. . .because you’re my first willing kid to do these things with, I had to bribe them with toys and sweets too get naked. Like my father did to me.” Daryl bows his head, Carl can’t help it, he likes Daryl to much. He gets down low and moves into the mans junk, lapping his soft tongue against the salty skin. Daryl sharply inhales, watching the boy suck and lick his way up his cock to his tip. Carl opens his mouth wide and grabs Daryl’s phone, handing it to him.

“Are you sure?” Daryl asks as Carl figures out a way to fit the mans cock in his mouth, nodding ‘yes’ all while trying to learn how too breath like this, how does anyone? Carl wonders as he looks up at the Camera with teary eyes, Carl can only try to mumble ‘take it’ past his mouth full, as his heart is throbbing because he doesn’t know if he stay like this much longer.

Daryl holds up his clean shirt, watching Carl suck vigorously at his cock, like a baby in need of a bottle. Carl groans, past the mans salty skin, wishing he was old enough to take it all into his mouth. Daryl uses his free hand to rub the boys cheek and chin, helping him lax it out. Carl’s eyes water even further as he pushes himself to take more, sucking wet sucks down the mans cock, till his head hit’s the back Carl’s throat, Carl gags as Daryl films it all. Daryl moves back so Carl can suck at his head while he plays with the mans sack with one hand, and holds his thigh for support with the other. Bobbing his head cutely, letting Daryl flick his hips up into his willing mouth, he’s fucking my mouth. Carl thinks to himself, feeling his face heat up, learning a rhythm to breath while suckling for so long.

“Oh Carl fuck.” Daryl says, not expecting Carl to stop and pull back, crawling over to the pillows making a pile in the middle of the tent. Carl lays back and puts head on the pile, looking up at Daryl from upside down.

“Deep throat me.” Carl says in his best ‘sexy’ sore from sucking voice grinning at Daryl’s chuckle while watching him move up till his dick over his head and aimed for his mouth. Carl dips his head back a bit more and opens up wide, relaxing his body as the mans able to push his cock all the way down his throat in this position.

“Hit my leg if it’s to much.” Carl gives Daryl a thumbs up from underneath his body and holds onto Daryl’s thighs as Daryl grips his neck pushing his fingers down, as he moves his cock deeper down his throat. Carl just keeps his mind on breathing, waiting for the mans dick to rub up against his rough fingers, giving Carl a sick thrill. Sending delicious shivers down his spine.

And when it does Carl inhales deeply through his nose and try’s not to throw up, taking his mind off things Carl rubs the back of the mans thighs, wanting to thank him in the best way that he could in this position. Carl has had many dreams of sex, something’s just pop into his head and he wants it (like being deep throated ) He wasn’t able to do this a month ago, but look at him now, doing naughty things with an older man.

“Is it okay is if I blow you off?” Daryl asks, removing himself from the boys mouth.  
  
Carl moans while smacking his wet mouth and nods saying, “Yeah.” giving Daryl the okay to bend over and suck him off. Carl red faced watches, as Daryl licks at his young manhood, making Carl shiver madly. His stomach twists and turns, Carl sits up using his elbow and grabs Daryl’s cock, lazily pulling and sucking, not caring that he’s making a wet raw mess of his mouth. But god the feeling of Daryl sucking me off is so, oh god I’m going to spill, Carl in his mind is going crazy, trying to suck and tug, holding onto the mans waist now. Wanting to get a really good mouth full of his salty skin, sucking on Daryl’s sack, not minding the ruffle of pubic hair.

Daryl grunts and moans around Carl’s member, Carl hasn’t a blowjob since Danny, and it felt nothing like this. The man knows what he’s doing, and how to make the latter feel impedes.

“Oh Daryl!” Carl groans out, coming inside his mouth, knowing full well that Daryl sucking it up, every last bit.

Carl grips Daryl’s cock and gives it three good pulls while licking the mans head and slit, opening his mouth at just the right time as the man comes, covering his chin and his stuck out tongue. Carl leans back and allows the salty odd taste to go down his throat. And for Daryl to take a photo of him like this, giving the boy a sick thrill.  
For a good moment they stayed laying down next to each other, until Marl was talking in a whispered tone outside of the tent.

“Hey kid, their done, better hurry up.” Carl’s cheeks flush bright red, he sits up fast grabbing his clothes and putting them on in a rush. Daryl sits up and sits watching the boy bustle about.

“I enjoyed talking and cuddling with you.” Daryl says in an undertone, making Carl’s nerves go wild, he doesn’t want the mans brother to everything.

“So. .so did I.” Carl states while pulling his shirt on, now dressed and ready to run.

“Hey, don’t forget this.” Daryl stops the boy from leaving yet. Holding out his flashlight for him to grab. Carl takes it and thanks him in a fast rush, turning the light on and stepping out of the tent opening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Body Count by Jessie Reyez
> 
> Yeah so this will lead to to more later on, but I felt like this needed to be shared to understand why Carl goes to Daryl for sex. You guys will see this will lead into something way more later on down the road.
> 
> Any who I hope you guys will like it.


End file.
